To Jest KRZYSIU - Zapytaj Beczkę 126
W roli Krzysztofa Gonciarza - Krzysztof Gonciarz. Opis odcinka Krzysztof. Jednogłośna Opinia Pięciuset chłopa widziało poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło jednogłośną opinię: "W szybkości 0.5 brzmisz jak napierdolony intelektualista :D" - Mateusz Skrzyński Pytania *- za chamskie wyciskanie subów﻿ - MyLittleSunrise *Czemu Gonciarz teraz tak bardzo dessperacko prosi o subskrypcje? Rozumiem, gdyby chodziło o kasę, ale to z wyświetleń idą pieniążki, a nie z subów.﻿ - Polishboss *Krzysiu, od dzisiaj do twojego zespołu zalicza się również koleś robiący cudzysłów manualny nie do końca znając jego zastosowanie i wsadzając go w każdą wypowiedź nawet wtedy kiedy nie jest on potrzebny. Proszę﻿ - Wiktoria Markiewicz *A jeżeli jestem biologicznym mężczyzną, ale jednak czuję się kobietą i to w dodatku homoseksualną to by mnie tam wpuścili?﻿ - altair91100 *Krzysiu co sądzisz o "mężczyznach" mających teraz wygolone boki głowy a na środku kłębek włosów które wygląda jak gówno mojego psa? Ja mam ochote wysadzić kolesia.﻿ - KryMac *Łatatapappa! - blindoph *Ty już tworzysz nowy język TO NIE MORALNE!!!! - Twistek XD *Krzysiu mam problem. Byłem wczoraj na imprezie no i poszedłem w ślinę z jaka laska wszystko spoko do momentu gdy złapałem ja za dupę to ona wyjebała mi z lisica. O CO JEJ KURWA CHODZIŁO﻿ - kubalaa3 * Panie Krzysztofie, co mam zrobić? Od pół roku podoba mi się chłopak, niby wszystko OK, gadamy normalnie CZY TY WIESZ JAKIE ON MA ZAJEBISTE OCZY I TEN DZIWNY PEDALSKI KUCYK NA GŁOWIE BOŻE JAK JA GO UWIELBIAM pozdrawiam mamę﻿ - Marysia Szelągowska *Czy tylko ja zauważyłam że kiedy nie wiesz co powiedzieć walisz tekst w stylu dziaba diaba dzia? - Laura Florczyk *Krzysiu może kurwa pośmiej się trochę z Japończyków... JEBANY PATRIOTA... - KØZîK PL *Za to jest wystarczająco wiele osób, wyzywających od debili feministki i feministów - Prochniak35 *Cześć Krzysiu, jaki jest Twój stosunek do Włochów, którzy srają się że reszta świata źle gotuje makaron? - Michał Imir Jaworski *Czy to czas na Q&A - Coolio TV *Pozdrowisz chłopaków z Dęblina? - Patrick Gano *Naprotechnologia czy in-vitro? - Tadeusz Zieliński *Jak mieć dużo widzów na yt? - Bartosz Lipianoga *co myślisz o reinkarnacji Krzysiu? - Agata Latusek *Gdyby TEORIA Darwina była prawdziwa to nie byłaby TEORIĄ. - JaszczompDrapiezny *Tuli Tuli... ZAPŁODNIENIE! - ZorianCyprian *Pisałem długo komentarz o trochę kontrowersyjnym temacie , wyrażając swoje myślenie i przez pół godziny się pociłem żeby ostatecznie na niego spojrzeć i całego go usunąć. Po chuj rozpoczynać z ludźmi wojne...﻿ - Kodex77 *Krzysztofie skoro Japonia jest dość bogatym krajem to czy występują tam bezdomni np(w mieście twojego pobytu)? - HenrykBambus * Irytuje mnie Krzysiu że nie opowiadasz żartów z klasą. Dlatego w imieniu całego narodu polskiego proszę cie o opowiadanie żartów które uczą i śmieszą np -Co zakłada informatyk na halloween -255.255.255.0﻿ *Dlaczego jeśli zarabiam na yt to muszę być JP tylko na 77% (23% zabiera państwo) - NeedGames *Patrz synu! To kolejny śmieszny odcinek - Bazyliasz Skurwibąk (screen po prawej) *No kurwa no zastanow sie troche zbolala siwnio. kurwa kurwa kurwa wypupkaj to - dziurka dobra *Krzysiu, moi koledzy z klasy cię oglądają i często na angielskim mówią twoje teksty, i trochę mnie to wkurza, bo ja cię oglądam i nie czuje potrzeby by cytować każde twoje słowo, proszę o apel żeby zamknęli swoje japy bo mi wstyd że cię oglądam, producen(ci pa)szy﻿ - panteraka 01 * To jest Schwarnold. Schwarnold nie pisze w komentarzach "Boję się, że mam shadowbana". Schwarnold woli myśleć, że ma shadowbana niż, że Krzysiu nie czyta jego komentarzy w swoich filmach, bo są niewarte pokazania ich w Beczce. Bądź mądry. Bądź jak Schwarnold.﻿ *Miałem sen w którym byłem w gangu sterroryzowanych pawianów którego bossem była moja matka.Ty nas rozpracowywałeś ale nasz małpa od brudnej roboty strzelił ci w łeb i powiedział ,,take this shithead'' czy to sie spełni?﻿ - wez srez'' *Dzień dobry jestm Oskar Lauterwald . Jesli to wipszesz w przegladarke to ja jestem ten w zielonej koszulce taki mały . (miałem się przedstawić)﻿ - MasTer Kokos *"(rok urodzenia rozmówcy) to był ostatni normalny rocznik" Każdy rocznik tak mówi kurwa. - thedevilsapprentice *spuścili mi się na płaszcz - Minion Farmer *Krzysiu czy kiedykolwiek tańczyłeś na rurze? + Masz zjebany muzg. - YYELLO (VishteeQ) *Czy Gonchak ogląda Sexmasterkę? Może wspólne Q&A?! :V - Krab Mrówkowy *W związku z Twoimi "chwilowymi konserwatywnymi jazdami": co myślisz na temat dyskusji o tym, że chrzest niemowląt stanowi naruszenie art. 12, 14 i 16 Konwencji Praw Dziecka?﻿ - MaXŁDZ *Bardziej drzyj mordę - andrzej703 *Cześć, Krzysiu! Na twojej grupie jest COŚ NIE TAK! Ktoś za bardzo się rządzi. Kolega został zbanowany, bo członkowie grupy uważają go za "RAJDERA" (nie wiem dlaczego). PO PROSTU ŚWINIE! Dostał bana za nic!!! . . . Smutne. :'cccccc﻿ - Hajumi *Skoro facet przed pierwszym stosunkiem jest prawiczkiem, to po tym stosunku staje się lewaczkiem? - Polski HIPPOkryta | Kanał z grami *Fraszki Beczki: Krzysztof, co nie mieszka w Polsce, Aśka oddaj pieniądze﻿ - Hubert Pomykała *Fraszki Beczki: Dziwki, feta, butla whisky Pierdolnęły pompowtryski xD - Piotr Kochański *Fraszki Beczki: Bęc para para para bum Słyszę słodkich dźwięków szum Bo go sobie wyobrażam to dźwięk głosu Gonciarza... nie jest Bo jego głos jest irytujący, wkurzający wkurwiający, zawodzący i drażniący, ciągle się tnący, o pomstę wołający, język ma ciągle spierdalający, jak ja się cieszę gdy jego program się końcy... bący... bący... bący. - Grouter9x *Fraszki beczki: Krzysiu zachwycony Krzyczy Dziaba - Dziaba A ocena inernautów Nadal bardzo słaba - DesignWorld! *Fraszkę napisać chciałem, wbw oglądałem.Jak babinci zrymowalem.Daj mnie na odcinek zjebie, bo szans na to no nie miałem u ciebie, obrazić cię nie chciałem, ale jakoś zrymowalem. Pytania jeszcze nie zadałem :Czemu się jeszcze nie sprzedałem? Fraszka poziom miała niski, jednak chyba słyszę zyski.﻿ - ReksDrugi *fraszki Cheewbacca chce do Maca, a mistrz Yoda woli loda - Mareg PL *Fraszki beczki Usiądźcie wygodnie i podmyjcie rowy Bo tutaj wkracza kurczak gumowy - OwcAxJP Pompa Fraszki Beczki *Krzysztof, co nie mieszka w Polsce, Aśka oddaj pieniądze﻿ - Hubert Pomykała *Dziwki, feta, butla whisky Pierdolnęły pompowtryski xD - Piotr Kochański *Bęc para para para bum Słyszę słodkich dźwięków szum Bo go sobie wyobrażam to dźwięk głosu Gonciarza... nie jest Bo jego głos jest irytujący, wkurzający wkurwiający, zawodzący i drażniący, ciągle się tnący, o pomstę wołający, język ma ciągle spierdalający, jak ja się cieszę gdy jego program się końcy... bący... bący... bący. - Grouter9x *Krzysiu zachwycony Krzyczy Dziaba - Dziaba A ocena inernautów Nadal bardzo słaba - DesignWorld! *Fraszka poziom miała niski, jednak chyba słyszę zyski.﻿ - ReksDrugi *Cheewbacca chce do Maca, a mistrz Yoda woli loda - Mareg PL *Usiądźcie wygodnie i podmyjcie rowy Bo tutaj wkracza kurczak gumowy - OwcAxJP Pompa Podkład muzyczny *Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *The Weeknd - Earned It (przy komentarzu dziewczyny, która zachwycała się chłopakiem z "dziwnym pedalskim kucykiem na głowie") *Silent Partner - Move It Or Lose It *The Green Orbs - Mary Had A Little Lamb ("Q&A" Gonchaka) *John Deley - Bumper Tag *Vangelis - Chariots of Fire (przy komentarzu widza, który stwierdził, że nie warto wszczynać wojen w komentarzach) * Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *Kanye West - Stronger (Taniec Krzysztofa) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Krzysztof ma zdarte gardło przez chorobę, za co przeprasza na początku, ale pozwala mu to na zabawę nowym, niższym tonem głosu. *W tym odcinku, w swoim "Q&A" Gonchak składa (spóźnione) życzenia świąteczne, realizuje condom challenge oraz odpowiada na kilka pytań widzów z Facebooka. *Krzysztof w odcinku mówi swoje znane teksty w tłumaczeniu na angielski: "The Beetrootness!" ("Buractwo!"), "Briquettes, briquettes, briquettes" ("Brykiety"), "Excuse me, Donald Trump is..." ("Ja przepraszam bardzo, ale Donald Trump jest...") Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem